Hurt
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Since the moment she and Fin had locked eyes, everything had been going perfect between them. That was… until last week, until his ex-partner's daughter had shot Amanda Rollins. Over the last week he had been paying her so much attention, helping her out and taking care of her when she needed it. It was infuriating and irritating.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own characters, my own writing and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: So, this little one-shot was inspired by episode 22, season fourteen. Also, I made Fin and Melinda a little younger to fit the storyline.**

* * *

Hurt

Melinda closed her eyes and tried to stave off the tears when she heard the bedroom door being quietly opened. She listened as his heavy footsteps scraped across the carpeted floor, shifting a little as she pretended to still be asleep. She heard his clothes drop to the floor and felt the covers being moved as he shifted them. She felt the bed shaking as he climbed into it. The covers settled and his arm landed on her waist.

A tear escaped her closed lids when his grip tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, her back pressing against his chest. Damn it, she wanted to be furious with him because he had come home late again after being with _her!_ But she was weak – she loved it when he would hold her close. And he knew that.

She turned in his arms, burying her face in his clothed chest and breathing in his – her – scent! She growled and pushed him away from her. "You smell like her," she spat out, sitting up and turning on the lamp that nested on the bedside table. She threw the covers off of her and climbed out of the bed, running her hands through her curly locks.

"What?" Fin asked, sounding confused.

Turning, she glared at him. "You stink! Her perfume is all over you!" She yelled, aiming a hand out towards him.

"Melinda-" He started, but she cut him off.

"No, I'm sick of it! You came home late… _again,_ and you don't even care!" She threw her hands up, tears threatening to fall.

"Of course I care," he said softly, climbing out of the bed.

The tenderness in his voice just pissed her off even more. She was not letting him away with this anymore. Fuck that! "I'm sorry if I sound like the nagging wife, but… do you even have any idea what today was?" She asked, hurt filling her voice. He just looked at her, so she answered her own question. "It was our anniversary, Fin! Our anniversary and you just forgot… like that. You didn't care because you were with her… _again!"_ Tears began falling down her face freely now. He had hurt her so much over the last week and forgetting their anniversary had been the last straw.

He shook his head. "No, Melinda… Melinda please," he pleaded, slipping his arms around her. "I didn't."

"Get off of me!" She pushed him away from her, walking to the end of their bed. "No, you forgot because you don't care!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Stop saying I don't care!" He yelled back.

"Why?" She asked, trying to keep her temper in check. She was so close to telling him to pack his bags and leave, but the love she had for him was telling her not to.

"Because I do care," his voice softened.

She shook her head, sniffling. "It doesn't feel like it," she replied bitterly.

"What do you what me to do, Melinda? She's my partner and she got shot, and she caught an infection. She has no family, so I said I'd help her out!" He yelled in frustration.

"Yeah, and you've been spending so much time with, _Amanda Rollins_ lately, that you haven't even noticed that your own daughter is sick. You haven't even held her or looked at her in two days! We're your family, not Amanda Rollins, and if you don't want to be a family anymore you let me know now!" She yelled in anger. She couldn't take the thought of him not wanting anything to do with her or their daughter anymore.

He was just about to answer her when small whimpers began leaking through the baby monitor. _Great,_ she thought angrily to herself. Her and Fin's fucking yelling match had just woken up their sick daughter. Shaking her head, she turned away from him and walked out of their bedroom, across the hall and into the nursery, Anna's room.

Walking over to the crib, she leaned over the side of it and gently scooped up her three week old little girl. She sat down on the rocking chair and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as she began to gently lull her back to sleep.

Everything had been so perfect when she had been born. Fin had been so tender and loving throughout her entire pregnancy, and had hardly set Anna down after she had been born. They had tried to conceive for so long, and when she had finally found out that she had been pregnant both she and Fin had been overjoyed.

Since the moment she and Fin had locked eyes, everything had been going perfect between them. That was… until last week, until his ex-partner's daughter had shot Amanda Rollins. Over the last week he had been paying her so much attention, helping her out and taking care of her when she needed it. It was infuriating and irritating.

Though, she knew that if it had have been Munch, she probably wouldn't have cared so much. But then again, Munch was a man, and Amanda Rollins was not. So yes, maybe she was jealous, jealous of the fact that her husband, the father of her child was spending most of his time with another woman. She knew that he'd never cheat; he just wasn't that kind of man, but it still hurt. She loved him so damn much that it hurt and she hated having to share him with anyone else, especially another woman.

Sniffling, she shifted her daughter and laid her against her chest, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "My little miracle," she softly cooed. She continued rocking her in the rocking chair.

"Melinda?" She looked up when she heard Fin softly call out her name. He was leaning against the door frame, a shy look crossing his face. He shifted a little before moving away from the doorframe and walking over to her. He knelt down in front of her and rested a hand against her bare knee. "I'm sorry," he softly murmured.

She looked at him, noticing that his hair was slightly damp and that he had on a different t-shirt. He must have gotten a shower to wash away her scent. She sniffled a little. "I-" She choked, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks again. "Why… why did you smell like her?" She asked – probably not the first question she should have asked, but the smell of her perfume off of him had been so strong. She just had to know.

"She… she passed out and I… had to bring her to the hospital," he explained softly. "I swear, Melinda that was it- nothing happened." He looked at her with pleading eyes; eyes that she knew held the truth.

A strangled sob escaped her throat. "You should have called," she replied angrily, trying to keep her voice low, so as not to wake her daughter. "It was our anniversary, Fin. Don't you love us… me… anymore?"

"Of course I do, Melinda. I love you – the both of you – so, so much," he paused for a moment. "I know I messed up, Mel, but I promise I'll make it up to you." He pressed a kiss to the bare skin of her leg before speaking again. "I'm supposed to pick, Amanda up from the hospital in the morning-" He stopped speaking when she glared at him. If he did, it was over. "But, I'm going to call, Olivia and ask her to do it, and to see if she can help, Amanda from now on," he spoke hurriedly.

She shifted Anna when she started whimpering again. "Shh," she softly murmured, gently stroking her back.

"Can I?" Fin asked, reaching out to take her from her. Nodding, she leaned forward a little and carefully placed Anna into his arms. He looked down at her and smiled a little. "She's so beautiful," he softly murmured. "I really have been an idiot this week, haven't I?" He looked back up at her. She just nodded, not trusting her own voice at the moment. "How sick is she?" He asked, looking back down at their daughter, concern etched into his voice.

"Chest infection," she managed to get out.

"I'm sorry, Melinda. I'm so sorry. I should have been here, but I just-" He stopped for a moment. "I felt so guilty. I mean, it was my ex-partner's daughter that shot her and killed all those people. If he hadn't of taken that bullet for me, she probably would have never done what she did," he began explaining. "And… I couldn't handle the fact that, Amanda had taken a bullet that was meant for me again."

Melinda looked at her husband for a moment before sliding out of the rocking chair and kneeling down in front of him. She slipped her arms around him and held him close, though, being careful not to crush their baby.

So, guilt had been behind his actions this week? She guessed that it made sense now that he had explained it, but that didn't mean that it still hadn't hurt. He could have confided in her. She was his wife - that was what she was for.

"It's not your fault, Fin, none of it is, and you need to stop blaming yourself," she spoke softly. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling back. "You should have told me, maybe I would have understood better. You just shut me out over the last week, Fin. I… I thought that you didn't love me… any-anymore, and that you wanted… Amanda instead," she confessed, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat.

"No, no… never," he shook his head. "I would never want anyone else. I love you, Melinda, and only you… I swear," he declared.

"I love you, too." She kissed him, sniffling as she pulled back. "But, we do need to talk some more. This isn't just going to go away."

Fin nodded. "I know, but… in the morning? I'm just so… tired." He looked at her, defeat clouding his eyes.

"The morning," she agreed.

No, this wasn't over, but now that she knew the motives behind his actions over the last week… maybe she could help him through it, understand better.

Though, she was still hurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
